


Not Yet the Prince

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During episode Killer with a Long Arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet the Prince

"Better bring the Sleeping Beauty with you," Cowley said.

Doyle took the few steps to the sofa where Bodie lay dead to the world, one arm draped over his towel-wrapped head.

The fine-textured skin was stubble-shadowed - he'd be wanting to borrow the electric shaver. The length of his dark lashes was a perpetual astonishment.

Bodie sleeping, vulnerable. The sight caught at Doyle's chest with a quick tenderness.

Bloody ridiculous. He delivered a swift kick to the leg of the sofa and Bodie startled awake, briefly hampered by the towel which flopped over his face.

Yeah, kick was more appropriate than...


End file.
